User interfaces on mobile devices with touchscreen often require the user to physically tap or swipe the screen of a mobile device to activate features in applications. Some applications on mobile devices typically require the user to interact with the touchscreen with the user's fingers or stylus to provide input to the applications. When viewing content on a mobile device while holding the mobile device with both hands such as when taking a picture, the user is required to remove one hand from the mobile device to activate a command such as by tapping a photo shutter button in an application.